The present invention relates to a handle for controlling a vehicle door lock.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a handle of the type comprising a connecting structure for connection to the vehicle door; a usergripped lever hinged to the connecting structure; and a presence detecting device for detecting the presence of the user""s hand close to the lever, and emitting a relative presence signal.
On known vehicles featuring handles of the above type, the various detecting devices are connected to one control unit common to all the vehicle locks, and which comprises a single detecting aerial, normally located inside the passenger compartment, and a lockrelease assembly for setting the locks to a safety-off mode.
In actual use, as the user approaches the vehicle, the aerial reads an identification code carried by the user, and supplies a signal to activate the control unit; upon one of the detecting devices on the handles detecting the presence of the user""s hand close to the handle, the device sends a respective presence signal to the control unit, which, in response, instantly sets the vehicle locks to safety-off mode; at which point, the user turns the gripped lever to release the lock and open the relative doer.
Though widely used, known control units of the type described above have the drawback, upon receiving a presence signal from any one of the detecting devices, of releasing the safety devices of all the vehicle locks, thus enabling uncontrolled opening of all the doors on the vehicle. Such an operating mode should be avoided to prevent objects from being stolen from inside the vehicle by thieves who, upon the user being identified by the control unit, are automatically afforded access to the passenger compartment of the vehicle through any of the doors, in particular the rear doors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door handle designed to solve the above problem in a straightforward manner, and which, at the same time, is cheap and easy to produce and provides for a high degree of efficiency and reliability.
According to the present invention, there is provided a handle for controlling a lock of a vehicle door, comprising a connecting structure for connection to a supporting body of the vehicle; a movable control member connected to said connecting structure and activated, in use, by the hand of a user; and first control means for setting said lock to a safety-off mode; characterized by also comprising detecting means for detecting a user identification code and emitting a consent signal; said first control means being connected to said detecting means to set said lock to said safety-off mode upon a consent signal being received from said detecting means.